


Very clever apple juice joke

by nastyacid (Roxpop)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, I also wanted to finish this wip, Masturbation, Omorashi, Piss, The reason the omo is there bc its desperation, This is just a little itty bitty drabble btw, Trans Male Character, Watersports, after so long this bitch is done, also this is my psued for gross bullshit hope u enjoy fuckers, daves a horny mf, i usually write more if it isnt multi chapter, lots of piss, speaking of lemme just add that tag, yeah it aint pretty but im gettin shit DONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxpop/pseuds/nastyacid
Summary: Dave has a fetish. He wants to indulge in it. Pretty straightforward stuff, if I'm being honest.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Very clever apple juice joke

Dave stared at his screen as he sipped the last of the apple juice that now sat empty on his desk. It was the last of many he’d drank within the past hour or so and it seemed as though he was finally satisfied with how much he’d had. He knew exactly what he was doing, and his browser history is evidence enough to prove it. Tab after tab of desperation videos and reading material would make it clear to even the thickest skulled person in the world that he had a fetish for this sort of thing. 

He barely ever let himself indulge in this, but he found himself giving in these past few weeks, half because he couldn’t stop thinking about his odd fantasies as of late, and half because he had stopped caring. He would normally do this sort of thing regularly had he not lived with someone else, but Dirk didn’t even question why he was so insistent on doing the laundry, he was just glad he had one less chore to do.

The pressure had already started in his bladder. It was faint, but he could tell he was already fairly full, just barely enough to start making him actually be aware of it. He bit his lip, considering drinking just a little bit more before he realized it would probably be a bad idea to risk being stopped in the hall for an impromptu conversation in his state. He was already starting to gently rub himself, anyways, and he’d probably regret that last juice eventually. It wasn’t caffeinated or spiked with diuretics, so it’d take longer than he hoped to go through him, but he felt a little excitement in being forced to wait and let the pressure grow within him. He wanted to feel his own desperation build up.

So he waited.

And waited.

He let his hand knead against his crotch through his underwear. It was a shame he was about to ruin a perfectly good pair of boxer-briefs, but the excitement was worth the clean up. He made sure his headphones were in right before starting to watch a video of some girl barely able to walk with how bad she has to go. God, did he wish that were him right now. Piss leaking out of him, soaked fabric right against him, fighting for control; he almost wished someone would deny him access to the bathroom and  _ make _ him wait.

He couldn’t believe how fucking wet he already was without even properly touching himself or without being so desperate. Though, that thought changed when he took his hand to slip under his clothes and feel his bladder. It felt stiff and full, sending a wave of desperation through him that made him quiver.

“Fuck…” He mumbled to himself. That felt amazing in the most fucked up ways possible. He hated his brain for giving him this nasty kink, but he’d be damned if it didn’t get him off more than anything else in the world. He tensed up as he squirmed a bit, continuing to watch the video, imitating the way the girl crossed her legs and rubbed them together. Maybe he should record himself doing this sometime. He wouldn’t dare put it online, but more just for it to be out there, to fuel his little bit of thirst for exhibition.  
He slid his hands down his pants and gently played around with himself, avoiding touching his more sensitive areas or going in too deep. Even though he wanted it, he thought there were better videos to get off to. Well, that’s what he said for the next five videos. 

His bladder was beginning to feel almost as if it were pulsating as he squirmed and tried to hold it all in. At that point, he couldn’t even focus on watching videos, just thinking about letting go made him that much more desperate. Fuck, he wanted to go so bad, but was it really all he could take? His legs may have been trembling and clamped together, but that meant nothing to him. He was the king of holding it in, with countless nights of staying in his room despite having to piss like nobody’s business until he could shower the next morning. He’d even had a few close calls and ended up using empty water bottles around his room, which he would admit, was kind of hot. It was a bit hard to learn how to aim at first, but he found it practically second nature at this point. He almost didn’t second guess himself when he started to undo his pants and grab an empty bottle before he wondered if he actually wanted to do this. Sure, he wouldn’t have to clean up a puddle or his pants, but at the same time, would just one be able to handle everything?  
“Fuck it, I’m gonna burst if I don’t go.”  
He pulled down his pants and got out of his chair to squat over the bottle, holding it close before letting go. He let out a relieved sigh that sounded more like a moan, biting his lip as he relished in the distinct sound of a golden stream hissing against plastic. It was hard to stop himself, but he knew at exactly what point to try to stop before it’d be too late to stop an overflow. The relief of emptying his bladder bordered orgasmic, and the feeling of physical satisfaction felt like no other.

He repeated this process with another bottle, and grew a little concerned as he finished off in a third one. How close was he to losing it if he had that much in him? Using up a whole bottle was nothing new to him, but two and a half seemed just absurd. With quivering legs, he stood up, holding the warm bottles of golden piss. He felt gross in the best ways possible. He made sure to give himself a mental note to empty those out later when he was done fucking himself.


End file.
